


they could never tear us apart

by HodnesLaikKwelnes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HodnesLaikKwelnes/pseuds/HodnesLaikKwelnes
Summary: "Lena was having one of those days where you sort of wished you got hit by a car before you reach your destination.She’d woken up late because she’d forgotten to set her alarm the night before, had spilled her freshly bought coffee all over her white blouse on the way to work, and had dropped her phone in a puddle, breaking the screen and rendering the device useless.So no, a car hitting her right now didn’t seem like the worst thing in the world."Or,Lena will never wish for a car to take her out of her misery ever again; for everybody's sake.





	they could never tear us apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This one kind of started as a specific idea and ended up as something else entirely but I hope you'll enjoy the final result anyway!
> 
> Looking forward to reading what you thought of this!
> 
> Normal text = present time  
Italics = Flashbacks

Lena was having one of those days where you sort of wished you got hit by a car before you reach your destination.

She’d woken up late because she’d forgotten to set her alarm the night before, had spilled her freshly bought coffee all over her white blouse on the way to work, and had dropped her phone in a puddle, breaking the screen and rendering the device useless. 

So no, a car hitting her right now didn’t seem like the worst thing in the world. 

* * *

_"You already knew, didn’t you?” Kara asked her best friend as they sat on her couch, both with a wine glass in hand._

_“I did.” Lena confirmed with a soft smile, brushing a strand of hair away from the blonde’s eyes. “You do look cute in glasses darling, but they’re not a very effective disguise.” She laughed at the blush slowly spreading on the hero’s cheeks._

_“They’re lead-lined; I wasn’t always great at controlling my heat-vision.” The blonde explained shyly as the brunette giggled at how adorable the reporter was being. “But you’re not mad?” She asked just to make sure._

_Lena hadn’t yelled, or stormed-out, so she took that as a win, but the brunette was also a champion at putting her feelings into little boxes and burying them deep inside, so she needed to be completely certain._

_“Of course not Kara, you’ve always been my hero anyway. Whether you _actually_ wear a cape or not, that’s a minor detail.”The brunette shrugged, sipping at her wine with a small smile._

_Sitting her own glass of wine on the coffee table, the blonde quickly engulfed her friend in a tight hug, almost making her spill her glass and making her erupt in drunken giggles._

_“Kara!” she laughed, hugging her friend back just as tight._

_“I love you.” The blonde mumbled in the brunette’s hair before pressing a wet kiss to her cheek._

_“I love you too darling, but I almost spilled my whole glass on your very beige couch so I’m not sure how much longer you would have liked me.” Lena laughed, carefully pulling back from the hug to deposit her glass on the table next to the blonde’s._

_“Nothing you could do would ever make me love you less.” Kara promised, pulling the brunette back in her arms as she picked up the remote to pick the first movie of the night._

_“Promise?” The brunette asked softly after a few seconds, looking up into the blonde’s eyes._

_“Promise.” The reporter answered without hesitation, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s forehead before turning back to the TV. “Final Destination or The Notebook?” She asked teasingly, knowing damn well what they’ll be watching._

_“Please, you make me watch The Notebook _one more time_ and this friendship is over Kara Danvers.” Lena threatened as she poked Kara’s side._

_“Oh, I wouldn’t _dare_ Miss Luthor.” Kara replied with a fake accent, smiling to herself as the brunette laughed._

* * *

“Kara.”

“Alex!” The blonde exclaimed happily, hopping over to her sister and shoving her phone in her face. “Look at the adorable puppy video Nia just sent me!”

“Kara.” The redhead repeated, completely ignoring the phone presented to her.

“Do you think I should get a puppy? I really want one.” The blonde rambled as she kept watching the video playing on her phone.

“Kara!” Alex tried again, finally catching her sister’s attention.

“What?” Kara asked, finally hearing the tone her sister was using.

“I need to talk to you. Somewhere else.” Alex said, eyeing their surroundings.

“What’s going on?” Kara asked, brows furrowing as she looked at the DEO agents surrounding them. They didn’t seem to be listening to their conversation, why should they need to go elsewhere?

“Let’s go upstairs okay?” Alex prompted, pushing her sister in the right direction with a gentle hand on her back.

“You’re scaring me.” Kara laughed awkwardly, trying desperately to lighten the mood, even if she wasn’t sure why she needed to.

But Alex only smiled sadly in her direction, squeezing her shoulder as she stayed silent, making the blonde frown even more.

When they _finally_ reached the conference room on the second floor, Kara spoke as soon as the door was closed.

“Is Eliza okay?” She asked apprehensively, biting her lip.

It’s the only thing she could think of that would have Alex look like she did right now. Like someone had died.

“Mom’s fine.” Alex promised, motioning for her sister to sit but the blonde refused, staying right where she was, eyeing her sister expectantly.

“Alex, what’s_ wrong_?” The blonde practically begged at this point, grabbing her sister’s hands tightly in hers.

“Kara,” Alex started painfully, “Lena’s- there was an accident.” She managed to get out, eyeing Kara carefully.

“What?” Is all Kara could manage, trying to understand the words spoken to her.

“She was crossing the street, and a car- a car struck her.” Alex explained slowly, trying not to flinch at the pressure her sister was putting on her hands.

“Is she-” The blonde croaked out unable to finish, letting her sister’s hands go before she accidently broke them.

“She’s in surgery.” Alex tried to reassure the hero, but deep down she knew that there was nothing she could say that would make her sister feel better right now.

“_Where_, Alex? I can’t- I can’t hear her.” Kara sobbed, gasping at the pain she suddenly felt in her chest, grateful for her sister’s quick reflexes as her knees buckled underneath her. “I can’t hear her.” She repeated, gasping for air, grabbing onto her sister for dear life.

* * *

_“You don’t have to stay, I’m fine.” Lena dismissed with a wave of her hand, trying to stand but falling back into the couch cushions when a coughing fit hit her._

_“Oh yeah, totally fine.” Kara rolled her eyes, wrapping her best friend in a blanket before getting up herself. “What do you need?” She asked once the brunette had stopped coughing._

_“Water, please.” Lena asked, voice raspy from exertion._

_“Coming right up, don’t you dare move.” The blonde warned, pointing a semi-threatening finger in Lena’s direction, making her laugh and ultimately, cough again. “Shoot.” Kara mumbled to herself, super-speeding to the kitchen to grab the clearly needed water, sitting back down next to her before she had time to stop coughing._

_“Thank you Kara.” The brunette croaked, taking small sips if her water as she slumped back into her couch with a tired sigh._

_“I’m texting Jess to tell her you’re not coming in for the rest of the week, where’s your phone?” Kara asked, looking around for the device._

_“The _week_\- Kara it’s Tuesday! I’m sure I’ll be perfectly fine by tomorrow.” Lena argued weakly, coughing again as Kara found and grabbed the CEO’s phone from the fireplace mantel._

_“I can’t get sick and even I know that’s not happening.” The blonde replied, joining the brunette back on the couch. “At least rest until your fever’s down, please?” She pleaded softly, brushing Lena’s hair back._

_“Ugh, fine.” The brunette easily gave up, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder and closing her eyes, clearly aiming for a nap._

_“Thank you.” Kara sighed in relief, focusing back on the phone she had grabbed. “I’m your lock screen?” She asked softly after a minute, immediately feeling Lena tense up next to her._

_She recognized the photo. It was one she had sent Lena when the CEO had asked her what she was up to. It’s a selfie of herself as Supergirl, flying high above the city, a donut hanging from her mouth while balancing the still half-full box of pastries in her one visible hand._

_“You weren’t supposed to see that.” Lena groaned, burrowing her face in Kara’s shoulder so that she wouldn’t have to look at her._

_“Why?” Kara laughed. “I’ve seen it before.” She teased the clearly embarrassed brunette._

_“_Kara_.” Lena whined, uncurling herself from her friend, burrowing her face in her hands instead, desperately trying to hide her burning cheeks._

_With another laugh, Kara wrapped an arm around Lena to bring her back into her side before saying, “My lock screen is you trying cotton candy for the first time. Makes me smile every time I see it.” She admitted with a blush of her own, fishing her phone out of her pocket to prove her point._

_Peaking through her fingers, Lena saw her own beaming face staring back at her from Kara’s phone, making her blush even more than before. Though that might have just been the fever._

_“I look ludicrous in that picture.” Lena groaned, but removing her hands from her face completely._

_“You look happy and that’s my favorite version of you.” Kara shrugged, locking her phone and going back to Lena’s to finally text Jess. “You should really put a password on this thing.” She mumbled absent-mindedly._

_“No one else touches my phone.” Lena replied around a yawn._

_“Aw, are you saying I’m special?” Kara teased, locking Lena’s phone and dropping on the cushion to her left._

_“Yes, but mostly because you can fly.” Lena dead-panned, making the reporter laugh loudly._

* * *

“How long did her heart stop for?” Alex asked the surgeon quietly, keeping an eye on Kara sitting just a few feet away, eyes focused on her lap.

“Just over 5 minutes.” He answered, a somber expression on his face, “We’re confident that there will be no lasting damage on that front, but we won’t be sure until Miss Luthor wakes up.” He sadly confirmed what Alex had been thinking.

“And the rest of her injuries?” She asked, doing her best to focus on the conversation when she heard Kara start crying again.

“Her left femur was broken in 2 places and her pelvis was… shattered; it’ll take a good 6 months for her to fully recover; with a lot of physical therapy.” He answered softly, glancing to the sobbing blonde with pity before continuing, “She broke 4 ribs and some fragments caused her spleen to rupture but we were thankfully able to repair the damage quickly enough.”

“But?” Alex asked, knowing he wasn’t done.

“We’re concerned about her head injury.” He admitted finally, the growing lump in Alex’s throat making it almost impossible for her to swallow. “She has a subdural hematoma that we’re watching closely in the hopes that it will resolve on its own, but if it doesn’t…” He trailed off unsurely.

“Surgical drainage?” Alex asked hopefully.

“It’s an option, but with the amount of damage her body has sustained, we’re leaving it as a last resort.” He explained softly.

“But if you miss your window, she could die.” Alex said painfully.

“She’s getting around the clock care, we’re keeping a very close eye on her condition.” The surgeon assured her, but the redhead couldn’t help but think that there was something else they could do, even if everything she had learned from her brief time in med school was telling her the opposite.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Alex ended up saying, resolving herself to calling her mother for advice later. 

* * *

_“What does it mean?” Lena asked in wonder, fingers tracing the Kryptonian symbols engraved in the bracelet with delicate fingers._

_“It’s- well, there isn’t a precise translation for it in English, but the closest would be ‘Happy Name-Day’.” Kara explained as she watched Lena admire her gift with a radiant smile._

_“Name-Day?” Lena asked with fascination, turning to look at Kara with big, curious eyes._

_“We didn’t celebrate birthdays on Krypton, just Name-Days. Which wasn’t necessarily the same day as the day we were born.” Kara explained. _

_“Why didn’t you celebrate birthdays?” Lena questioned curiously._

_“Well, the day a Kryptonian receives their name is also the day they become a member of their family’s house. Mine was the house of El.” Kara said with a soft, reminiscing smile._

_“That’s fascinating.” The brunette breathed out in wonder, eyes shifting between Kara and the bracelet she had been given for her birthday. “Will you help me put it on?” She asked softly._

_“Of course.” Kara smiled, grabbing the bracelet and Lena’s wrist with delicate fingers._

_“Will you teach me?” She asked eventually, hoping she wasn’t crossing a line._

_“Teach you what?” Kara asked confused, admiring how pretty the bracelet looked on the CEO’s wrist._

_“Kryptonian.” Lena clarified with eager eyes. “And more about your culture?”_

_“I- you want to learn about Krypton?” The blonde asks quietly, getting chocked up at the thought that her best friend wanted to take the time to learn more about her life before Earth._

_“Only if you don’t mind teaching me!” Lena rushed to say, praying that she hadn’t upset the blonde. “I understand if it brings back too many memories-”_

_“No, I- Of course I wouldn’t mind teaching you Lee.” Kara shook her head reassuringly, tearing up a little._

_“But you’re crying.” Lena argued softly, putting a comforting hand on the blonde’s cheek just as her lower lip started to quiver. _

_“I’m just- I’m thankful, for you.” Kara answered honestly, kissing the brunette’s palm before diving forward for a much needed hug._

_“That makes two of us darling.” Lena murmured directly into the blonde’s ear, rubbing her back soothingly. _

_“Happy birthday Lena.” Kara whispered through her tears, hugging the brunette just a tad tighter._

* * *

“Something doesn’t feel right.” Kara said in a gravelly voice.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked softly, glad that her sister was finally talking.

They’d been sitting here for a good 4 hours and Alex had feared that the blonde had been in shock – if that’s even possible for the Kryptonian.

“Her heartbeat- it doesn’t sound the same.” Kara explained slowly, looking up at her sister with red-rimmed, hollow eyes.

“She just went through major surgery sweetie; it’s bound to put some pressure on her heart.” Alex tried to reason.

“It’s slower, and- and softer.” Kara shook her head, trying to make sense of it.

“They had to put her in an induced coma, remember?” The redhead placed a soft hand on her sister’s knee, trying to calm her down. “Heartbeats can change when people are asleep.”

“That’s not what she sounds like when she’s asleep.” The blonde shook her head again.

“Kara-” Alex sighed sadly, but the blonde interrupted her by standing up quickly.

“I want to see her.” She announced, already walking towards the double-doors leading to the ICU.

“Kara, _Kara_. You can’t.” Alex said, quickly following after the blonde and stepping in front of her to block her path.

“_Alex_.” The blonde warned, trying to step around her sister.

“Kara, it’s family only right now.” The redhead tried to explain, though she knew her sister wouldn’t like that.

“_I’m _her family!” Kara cried out painfully, erupting into sobs for nth time that day.

“I know, I know.” Alex whispered, enveloping her sister in a tight hug, her heart breaking with every sobs Kara let out.

* * *

_“Hi.” Kara croaked as she opened her eyes._

_“Good morning, darling.” Lena smiled back, brushing some of Kara’s hair away from her eyes._

_“Did you sleep okay?” The blonde asked, scooting closer to the brunette on the mattress._

_“Well except for that little scare in the middle of the night, yes, I slept great.” Lena answered, laughing at the look on the reporter’s face._

_“So that wasn’t a dream?” Kara groaned, burrowing her face in her pillow._

_“You have dreams like that often?” The CEO laughed, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s back._

_“Lena,” Kara whined exaggeratedly, “You know what I mean.”_

_“Does it happen often though? The floating?” Lena asked after another minute of teasing the blonde, fingers delicately caressing the sliver of skin between Kara’s shirt and shorts._

_“Depends.” Kara shrugged as best as she could while lying down. “Usually it’s when I’m really happy.” She answered, a blush slowly but surely spreading across her cheeks._

_“_Oh._” Lena replied with a smirk, growing a little bold as her fingers slipped under the blonde’s shirt. “So last night, that was okay, right?” She bit her lip, eyeing Kara carefully._

_“More than.” Kara reassured her quickly, lifting her hand to brush her thumb across the brunette’s cheek tenderly. “I’m glad you kissed me.” She admitted, eyeing the CEO’s lips dreamily._

_“Glad enough that it made you float in your sleep, apparently.” Lena laughed again, breaking the tender moment._

_Kara’s only response was a 10 seconds groan, making the brunette double over in laughter._

* * *

“Why did it take so long for someone to contact you?” Eliza asked her daughters after Alex had given her the rundown on the situation.

“Technically, no one called us, we got an alert at the DEO. We have one for every employee.” Alex explained slowly, doing her best not to react to her sister’s pained expression. “But it took them a while to identify her, she didn’t have any form of ID on her, and her face is apparently pretty scratched up.” She continued painfully, Eliza immediately comforting Kara with soothing words when the blonde started whimpering. “Witnesses at the scene said it was her; she’d just walked out of a coffee shop.”

“Who’s her emergency contact?” Eliza asked softly, though she had a feeling she knew the answer already.

“They had Lex’s old number, she hadn’t changed it yet.” Alex informed her sadly, thinking about how Lena didn’t have anyone to change it to for a long time.

Rubbing Kara’s back as the blonde tried to control her breathing, Eliza kissed her temple before saying, “I’m going to go see her and give you two an update, okay?” she asked Kara more than Alex, wanting to be sure that her youngest wouldn’t mind.

“Do you think she’ll hear you, if you talk to her?” Kara asked quietly, unable to meet anyone’s eyes.

“It’s a possibility.” Eliza answered with a soft smile, nodding for her daughter to continue.

“Will you tell her I’m here? Alex too?” Kara pleaded, lifting watery eyes up to Eliza’s. “I want her to know she’s not alone.”

“Of course honey, but I’m sure she knows already.” Eliza assured the younger blonde, standing up slowly.

“But just in case?” Kara implored again.

“I’ll tell her sweetie, don’t worry.” Eliza nodded, bending down to kiss both of her daughters heads before heading for the ICU with a heavy heart. 

* * *

_“Eliza wants to meet you.” Kara blurted out one night as they were cooking dinner in Lena’s apartment._

_“I’ve met her before.” Lena replied with a frown without looking up from where she had been chopping tomatoes._

_“I know, but she wants to meet you as like- as my girlfriend.” Kara mumbled with a blush, hoping that Lena would be okay with what that implied._

_“_Oh_.” Lena stopped chopping. “So, girlfriends huh?” she smirked, clearly enjoying the look of panic on the blonde’s face._

_“Well- I mean- I know we’ve never actually talked about titles or whatever, but you’re- I mean you’re _my_ girlfriend.” Kara shrugged shyly, biting her lip apprehensively. “I’m not seeing anyone else and I don’t want to.” She promised the brunette, who had by now turned to face the blonde completely._

_“Yeah?” Lena asked, taking a step closer to the blonde._

_“Well, yeah.” The blonde shrugged again. “But it’s- if I’m not _your_ girlfriend-” She started saying but was quickly interrupted by Lena’s lips on hers._

_“Breathe baby.” Lena whispered with a smile against the blonde’s lips, hearing her take a deep breath in response. “You’re my girlfriend.” She assured her, nose brushing against Kara’s softly._

_“Golly, I really _really_ like you.” Kara whispered, diving back for another kiss without leaving time for Lena to answer. But she didn’t need to say anything, her kiss speaking a thousand words._

* * *

“Girls.” Eliza breathed out as soon as she walked back into the waiting area for the ICU, quickly spotting her daughters who hadn’t moved an inch.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked as soon as she saw the older blonde, instantly hearing the rapid beat of Eliza’s heart.

“It’s not her.” Eliza told them, clearly out of breath.

“What?” Alex asked for the both of them, Kara standing completely still with a lost look on her face.

“The- the hair’s the same, and they look slightly similar, but honey, that’s not Lena.” Eliza replied, shaking her head with an unbelieving laugh.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked, grabbing Kara’s arm tightly, looking back at her mom with tears in her eyes.

“I’ve seen Lena enough to know whether that’s my future daughter-in-law in there, Alex.” The older blonde replied matter-of-factly, looking back at Kara with cheery eyes.

“That’s- what- I-” The reporter stuttered, her breathing shallow.

“Kara, hey, breathe okay?” Alex tried to soothe her sister.

“Where’s Lena?” She asked finally. “If- if that’s not her then- where _is she_ Alex?” The blonde demanded agitatedly, heart rate quickly escalating.

“I don’t know but we’re going to find her alright? It’s gonna be fine Kara, I promise.” Alex talked slowly, grabbing her sister’s arms in the hopes of grounding her.

“Nothing’s fine!” Kara finally yelled, brushing off her sister’s hands abruptly.

“Honey.” Eliza tried, but Kara ignored her completely.

“I tried calling her earlier, to hear her voice- her voicemail,” the blonde recounted quietly, “and I did, it didn’t even ring.” She continued. “Lena never turns off her phone; something’s got to be wrong.” She shook her head.

“Kara, let’s think logically-” Alex tried but there was no stopping her sister now, it seemed.

“What if someone took her and we’ve been sitting here for _hours _doing nothing? Alex, what if it’s Lillian? Or god, Lex? Did he break out of prison?” Kara rambled, running her hands through already disheveled hair.

“Kara, please-”

“We need to call _everyone_ okay? I’ll try to see if Barry can come over and-”

“Kara?” The confused, velvety voice was the one that finally stopped Kara in her ramble, the blonde literally freezing in place. “Darling, what are you doing here, is everyone okay?” The brunette asked, quickly making her way over to her girlfriend and the other two Danvers’ women.

“Oh _honey_.” Eliza was the first to speak, wrapping strong arms around her daughter’s girlfriend as the other two stood there in shock, and relief.

“Hi?” Lena laughed awkwardly, hugging Eliza back, staring at the shell-shocked expression on her girlfriend’s face.

“You’re okay?” Alex asked breathlessly, looking Lena over like a worried sister would do.

“Yes, I’m fine; are you?” She asked, pulling back from the hug, “Kara?” She asked again, finally getting a reaction out of the blonde.

“_Lena_.” The blonde whimpered, and immediately, the brunette had her arms full of a sobbing Kryptonian.

“Love, what’s wrong?” Lena asked, holding the blonde tightly to herself, but she couldn’t form an answer around the tears, so the brunette looked at Alex for help.

“She- We thought you were hurt.” Alex explained around the lump in her throat. “They told us you got hit by a car and we’ve- we’ve been waiting to see you.”

“_What_?” Lena asked incredulously, suddenly understanding why her girlfriend was in such distress.

“Kara couldn’t hear your heartbeat, and apparently your phone was off?” Alex asked, eager to clarify this whole thing.

“I- I was in my lab all day; I lost track of time. Kara can’t hear me down there.” The brunette explained softly, pulling back just enough from the hug she was sharing with the blonde to see a tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes staring back at her. “Oh baby; I’m so sorry.” Lena said, voice suddenly thick with sorrow.

“You- You’re okay.” Kara hiccupped, unable to take her eyes off of her girlfriend for even a second.

“I’m here, I’m okay.” Lena assured her with a nod, kissing her forehead quickly. “I dropped my phone this morning and it broke, I had Jess run out to get me a new one but being in the lab, I didn’t take the time to take care of it.” She told Alex and Eliza, who were watching the couple with sad smiles. “I thought I’d make my terrible day better by doing my weekly visit to the kids in the hospital a little earlier in the week.”

“And you got your coffee on the corner of 33rd street this morning?” Alex asked, though knowing exactly what the answer was going to be.

“I did.” Lena nodded, heart breaking when she felt fresh tears fall on her skin from where Kara had tucked herself back into her neck.

“So did the woman that got hit.” Alex explained sadly. “You two looked similar enough that people mistook her for you.”

“God.” Lena whispered, imagining just how worried everyone must have been. “I’m so sorry.” She told Alex with earnest eyes, the redhead quickly joining the brunette and blonde for a group hug.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Alex assured her, squeezing the pair tightly.

“The woman, is she going to be okay?” The brunette asked eventually, mostly to Eliza.

“She’s in critical condition, but she’s well taken care of.” The older blonde said softly.

“I’ll try to find out who she is.” Alex promised the CEO who nodded in thanks before looking down at her girlfriend.

“Want to go home, darling?” She asked into the blonde’s hair, and at the girl’s nod pulled back enough to give her a quick kiss. “We’re gonna be okay.” She assured her, waving her fingers through her blonde ponytail.

“I know.” Kara swallowed. “I love you.” She said, kissing Lena again, as if to check she really could do that, because she was _okay_.

“I love you too, more than anything.” Lena replied lovingly.

“Don’t ever leave me, please.” Kara begged as she tried to stop herself from crying _again_.

“As long as you don’t either.” Lena spoke, all the while swearing to herself that she would do everything in her power to make sure Kara was going to be okay again.

And she’ll never wish of getting hit by a car ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, truth be told, this was originally going to end with Lena dying BUT my friend made me swear I'd give them a happy ending so here we are lol  
I do hope the ending didn't feel too forced because of it though!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it :)
> 
> (Also yes, Kara goes to therapy after this)


End file.
